Shower Songs
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Giftfic for The Sacred and Profane. Reno hears his lover singing an interesting tune in the shower.


**Disclaimer: Lalalalalala ... I own nothing. Lalalalalala ... Still own nothing.**

_Mystic: Dude, am I writing another oneshot? Cool, I am! Anyway, this goes out to The Sacred and Profane. He and I exchanged Reno/Tifa ideas that are frankly, pretty kickass. By the way, the song on here is something I like to sing myself. (giggles)_

* * *

Crimson hair shifted before burying further into the comfy sea of blankets and fluffy pillows. A lanky arm reached out to wrap around the trim waist of the lady who was supposed to be beside him, but unfortunately, that arm ended up dropping onto an empty jumble of blankets.

Reno groaned as he forced his eyelids open. All of his senses began to to function as they were meant to, which was a complete miracle considering how early it was. It was early, wasn't it? It felt early. Ugh, he stayed up way too late last night.

"Fuck," the Turk mouthed silently as his tired eyes focused in on the digital clock resting on his bedside dresser. It was ten-thirty in the morning. Well, maybe it wasn't that early. Lucky for him, it was a Saturday. He didn't have to clock in to work. No being yelled at by Tseng for being late--again.

After untangling his naked form from the too-comfortable blanket on his bed, Reno slid on a pair of flannel sleep pants, fairly certain that he kept hearing water somewhere. _Oh, that's because it's raining_, he realized one he glanced at the window. Great, a rainy weekend. And his bedmate was nowhere to be found. Dammit, rainy Saturdays were supposed to be spent in bed with your lover. So, where was his brunette love?

Glancing around some more, the off-duty assassin noticed that his bathroom door was open only a crack and steam was escaping from underneath the doorframe. Ruby eyebrows raised, along with the corners of a mischievous smile. She was in the shower huh? This could easily work in his favor. Images of a wet, naked female bombarded his mind. His "now official" girlfriend was probably running her slender hands across her glistening curves right now, bubbly soap dripping from her most special areas ...

Reno made a beeline toward his bathroom, his legs getting tangled up in the pants he stupidly put on. He finally managed to shuck them off as he clumsily hopped, or rather, tripped into the tile covered room. A melodic voice prevented him from going any further.

Boy, he really was exhausted if he thought that tune was melodic and pure beautiful.

_"You! I wanna take you to the gay bar!"_

She was singing what now? Reno tiptoed closer to his corner shower, not wanting his sexy lady to hear him quite yet.

"_I wanna take you to the gay bar! I wanna take you to the gay bar, gay bar, gay ba--ahhh!"_

Shrill laughter echoed throughout the tile walls and floor. "Reno!" Tifa yelled, slumping against the shower wall. "What are you doing?"

Her red-headed lover just smirked in response. The martial arts master was certainly wet and covered perfectly with soap bubbles. Brunette locks clung to her back while the glare she radiated in his direction was a mixture of anger and sheer embarrasment.

"You wanna take me where, Tifa?" He flashed a wide grin while stepping into the shower behind her.

Tifa's face flushed as red as his hair. "I thought you were still asleep." A seductive purr released from her throat as his lean arms snaked around her frame.

"You'd have to get me pretty smashed to take me to a gay bar," he teased, his mouth hovering above her shoulder. Yum, she was using the apple-scented body wash. "Unless, it's a female gay bar."

Tifa couldn't help but laugh. "Pervert," she said with a grin. The barmaid rearranged so Reno was standing underneath the showerhead. "You and your dirty thoughts."

"I think that's why you fell for me." A husky groan escaped from his lips, caused by his lover pouring shampoo over his tousled hair.

She chuckled coyly. "Dirty boy! Dirty, dirty, dirty!"

**

* * *

**

Mystic: (squeal) Aren't these two just cute? Review for the cuteness!


End file.
